1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for reducing power consumption in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for solving the problem of power consumption caused by the use of two RF modules in a multi-mode portable terminal supporting two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of communication technology provides network systems of various communication schemes, and supports various network systems or only one network system according to the region. Also, the network system establishes different fee systems according to service providers. For example, in Russia, there is a great fee difference in network types according to the region. Thus, a conventional scheme equips a portable terminal with two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards to support two types of networks, thereby making it possible to receive a desired network service selectively according to the user's convenience. The portable terminal equipped with two SIM cards is also called a multi-mode portable terminal.
In general, the SIM card is a subscriber identity module card that stores personal information in order to provide various services such as security, payment and identification of a subscriber. Such SIM cards have been developed to freely enjoy mobile communication services by one phone number in every zone, regardless of the mobile communication technology standards such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Global System for Mobile communications (GSM). In particular, an SIM of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) for 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication is called a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM).
Like a combination of two portable terminals, the conventional multi-mode portable terminal has a Radio Frequency (RF) module corresponding to each SIM card for call reception corresponding to two SIM cards.
Accordingly, the conventional multi-mode portable terminal must operate one of two RF modules in an idle state, thus consuming more power than general portable terminals.
A conventional multi-mode portable terminal operating two RF modules is incapable of information exchange between SIM cards, so that two RF modules are used even when camping on the same cell.
That is, the conventional multi-mode portable terminal operates two RF modules even when using the same cell by two SIM cards, thus consuming more power than general portable terminals.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for solving the above problems in the multi-mode portable terminal.